


Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: 30 Day NSFW Writing Challenge - but in one day because I need to suffer.It's 4pm and I'm constantly in a smut mood so here





	Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, we die like men.  
> Like I said, I'm trying to do this in one day so we'll see how far I get and I can't guarantee length for any of the prompts

Steve ran a hand up Tony’s spine. Feeling the ridges of the vertebrae, dancing fingers along the delicate skin and bones. Steve had to push his fingers into his skin a little to trace the boney ridges, skin no longer taught around them, clinging tight as the man’s back arched and sweat dribbled town from the exertion of lifting himself on Steve’s cock.

A month ago Steve would have turned pink at the thought of Tony riding out an orgasm with him underneath, but he had gotten past that quickly enough. Tony still managed to get Steve red in the face though, ‘I’ve been around the block, quite a few times actually’ was what Tony had said before crowding in on Steve and teaching him new ways of seeking pleasure.

 He quickly recalled someone referring to it as a honeymoon period. The first month or so of a new relationship where absolutely everything is wonderful. Sex was frequent and _always_ good. “Pent up sexual frustration” Tony had laughed the first time Steve wrapped his lips around the other mans dick as long slender finders skirted through his golden hair.

Steve couldn’t imagine this ever ending. Couldn’t imagine getting bored of Tony’s body, of Tony’s mind or heart.

Just then he could feel Tony trying to nuzzle his way deeper into Steve’s shoulder.

With his other hand Steve was able to twirl fingers into Tony’s hair without moving the sleeping man that had been using his bicep as a pillow. Steve scratched Tony’s head a little, knowing just how lax Tony could get when he did that.

Tony let out a quiet moan, and Steve wished he could hear that sound forever, knowing that Tony was calm, safe, and _asleep._  

Steve continued to massage Tony’s scalp, listening to Tony’s steady breathing. There was gentle movement from the sleeping body again, Tony rolled further into Steve’s side and he smiled down at the man. Tony grunted and that was when Steve was drawn out of his lazy daydream. There was a growing presence along Steve’s thigh, where Tony was now pressed tight. He let out a soft ‘oh’ before Tony’s breathing started to change and he began _rubbing_ up on Steve’s large thigh.

His own dick twitched in acknowledgement.

 

Steve wasn’t sure if he liked the cuddling or the sex more.  

 


End file.
